Protectors of all worlds: Season 1
by KeybladeArmor
Summary: This story will be about a boy named Keith who will venture to different world's, along with his friend's and cousin to stop and evil tyrant from ruling all world's.


Protectors of all worlds: Prologue.

Our story start's off with our main character, Keith, a 19 year old boy with brownish hair and blue eyes. He was just on his way home after a long day at school. He stopped when he noticed a garage sale going on, so he went over to it. He looked and examined all the objects that were on sale, but none intrigued him, that was until he found one that interested him...it resembled an arm piece of an armor that had a color scheme of blue, light blue and yellow. Fascinated by it, he picked up the armor piece and observed it for awhile.

?: Like what you see?

Said an old man with a cane who approached from out of nowhere, which cause's Keith to jump back.

Keith: O-Oh, just observing. S-So, what is it?

Old man: No idea. I've been keeping it for 50 year's and still have no idea what it is.

Keith: Where did you get this?

Old man: I found it in Mexico. I was in a old Mayan pyramid, looking through some of the ruins, until I accidentally opened a door. Inside was the very armor piece you are holding right now.

Keith: You found it in a Mayan pyramid? Do you know how old this thing is?

Old man: Can't tell, but when I asked the villagers about it, they said it belonged to an ancient race of humans.

Keith: Ancient? Like the Romans or Egyptians?

Old man: No, more ancient then them. If I could guess...I would say 100,000 year's old.

When the old man said that, Keith was surprised and shocked at the same time. He looked at the armor piece he was holding and was fascinated to know that the armor piece was 100,000 year's old and belonged to an ancient race of humans, much older then the Mayan's, Egyptians, Greeks or Romans. The old man also said that the villager's described the ancient humans as " **Armored Guardian's, Bringer's of Peace, and Defenders of the Innocent**." When the old man tried to leave with the armor piece, the villager's stopped him and told him that he wasn't allowed to leave with the armor piece. They told him to put it back where it belonged and never come back. He asked them why and they responded " **What lies in the armor is a great and horrible evil. It must be kept locked away, for If you or someone else wear's the armor, you will bring destruction and ruin to the world."** Ignoring their warning's, the old man kept on walking with the armor piece in his hands, but when he was about to get to his car, there were other villager's standing in his path with bow and arrows, clubs, and axes. Since they couldn't convince him to put the armor piece, they planned on killing him. The old man was quick enough to evade the villagers to get to his car and drive off.

Old man: And that's how I came to possession of this thing.

Keith: So...you stole this from them, even though they warned you about wearing it?

Old man: Y-Yeah, so? Do you actually believe something like? Some kind of " **Evil** " residing in an old piece of armor?

Keith: W-Well...No.

Old man: Didn't think so. So, are you gonna buy it or look at it more?

Keith: Um...I'll buy it. How much?

Old man: One-thousand dollars.

Keith: What?! One-thousand dollars?! You can't be serious!

Old man: Oh, I'm being serious.

Keith: W-Well, you see...I don't have the money for it.

Old man: Then put it back on the fucking table!

The old man yelled out as he grabbed the armor piece and tried to pull it away from Keith, but Keith pulled it back towards him and the two started a tug-of-war with each-other.

Old man: Let go of it!

Keith: No!

The old man and Keith yelled at each-other as they each tried to pull the armor piece towards them, which caused the attention of other people who were at the garage sale, who were watching the tug-of-war.

Old man: Give it to me!

Keith: No!

Old man: Give it to me!

Keith: No!

Old man: Give it to me or I'll call the cops!

Keith: Wait!

Keith yell's out, stopping him and the old man pulling the armor piece to each-other.

Keith: Before you do that, I just have one request.

Old man: What's that?

The old man responded. Keith hold's out his hand to the old man.

Keith: Pick out two.

Old man: One, two...

The old man says as he picks Keith's index and middle finger. After he picked the two, Keith immediately poke's the old man in the eyes, causing the old man to cover his eyes and let go of the armor piece. Now with the armor piece free and in his hands, Keith start's to make a run for it, while bumping into people and knocking over tables, destroying the antiques on sale. The old man regains his sight and see's Keith running off with the armor piece. The old man yell's at Keith, telling him to stop and come back here, but Keith was too far away.

X **Later** X

After getting as far as he can from the old man, Keith hide's in an alley, sit's on top of a garbage bin and takes a breather. Relieved that he escaped from the old man, he pulled out the armor piece and examines it. He looked around, checking to see if anyone was around, he decided to put the armor piece on his left arm, but he remembered the warning the villager's gave to the old man. He thought " **What If it was true? What if what the villagers told the old man was true? Is their an evil presence living inside the armor, and If he put it on, this evil will spread destruction around the world."** He thought to himself, but shrugged it, believing it to be an old legend. He put's it on his left arm.

Keith: Wow, fit's perfectly.

Keith said to himself as he did some stances, but stopped when the armor piece started to emit a bright, white light.

Keith: W-What the hell? What's going on?!

Keith yelled out as the white light started to expand, covering Keith. As the light died out, Keith found himself in the middle of a war, with these armored human's fighting mechanical-like creatures fighting each-other. The armored warrior's used sword's, spears, axes and magic to destroy the mechanical creatures while they used gun's, lasers and cannons to destroy their enemies. The armor piece radiates light again and take's Keith to a different place, this time with two different armored warrior's, one of pure blue light and one of pure darkness with a reddish orb on it's chest, battling each-other with their swords. The dark warrior managed to cut off the light warrior's left arm before stabbing him in the stomach. The light warrior back's away, while placing his hand on his stomach wound. The light warrior then start's chanting ancient words and symbols started appearing over the dark warrior, in which chain's start appear from the symbols and wrap around the dark warrior. The dark warrior is turned to speck's of dust and is absorbed in the light warrior's left arm armor piece. After the last of the dark warrior was absorbed, the light warrior start's to disappear. Suddenly, the armor piece on Keith's arm start's to glow again and engulfs Keith again. When the light dies out, Keith is back where he was at the alley, sitting on the garbage bin.

Keith: Uh...What the hell just happened? What did I see?! Why am I back here?! Were those flashbacks or memories?! I have so many question on what I just saw!

Keith yelled out as his mind was filled with many questions. He couldn't figure out what he just saw or what just happened. " **What were those armored warrior's and those mechancial-like creatures? Who were the light and dark warrior's, who were fighting each-other?** " Keith thought in his head. After a while, he decided to give it a rest. He grabbed his backpack and headed to his home.

X **Later** X

As Keith was heading his way home, he overheard a bunch of teenagers talking, something about Russia and China being attacked. They said it's all over the news, so Keith pulls out his phone and checks the news. He read's the bulletin which says:

" **Breaking News: Russia and China are under attack! A few hours ago, Russia and China have reported being under siege by what they described as Robotic beast-like creatures. The nations armies engaged the threat, but only managed to destroy a few. It is unknown what these creatures are or where they come from. We have live footage of Russia and China under attack."**

As he read the sentences, Keith look's at some videos of the attacks. In China, the video's show the mechanical creatures attacking people and destroying everything in their path, the army and tank's trying their best to fight back, and a giant airship. Suddenly, a breaking new's ad appeared on Keith's screen. He pressed it and read that more mechanical creatures appeared, this time appearing all over the world. Their were reports that the white house is being bombarded by missiles. Suddenly, missiles from out of nowhere fell from the sky, destroying everything in their path. Keith was hit by a powerful blast wave, which send's him flying backwards, until he hit's a wall, knocking him out.

X **5 hour's later** X

After being out for hours, Keith finally woke up, only to see the destruction that surround's him. What he saw...was horrific! He saw dead bodies everywhere, building's on fire and people running around, screaming. Everything around him was in ruin. As he got up and looked at the carnage, he thought about something that made him worry...His family. He was worried that his family was caught in the destruction. Worried, he ran back to his home to see If his family is alright.

X **Later** X

After running for awhile , he was finally able to reach his home. Once he reached home, Keith saw a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He saw his own house in flames. Wanting to make sure his family was safe, he tried yelling out to them, but they didn't respond. He tried again and again...but with no luck. He got on his knee's and tears started streaming down from his eyes. While he was crying, the crying was drawing the attention of some mechanical creatures. Keith saw two of them coming his way and tried to make a run for it, but one of the mechanical creatures jumped high in the air and landed in front of Keith. It grabbed him and slammed him to the ground several times, before throwing him aside to the ground. Keith tries to get back up, but vomit's blood from his mouth. The other mechanical creature puts it's foot on Keith, pinning him to the ground. It pull's out a gun and point's it at Keith. As it was about to pull the trigger, the armor piece on Keith's left arm start's to glow bright again, causing the mechanical creature to back away and release Keith. The light soon dies out, showing Keith to be covered in armor, which has a blue color scheme, light green and blue line's all over it, and the helmet had a light green visor. Keith check's out the armor and is amazed at what he saw.

Keith: This...is...Awesome!

Keith said with such excitement, but It didn't last long as one of the mechanical creatures charged towards him. It tried to swing a punch at Keith, but Keith blocked it with both of his hands. He lift's the mechanical creature into the air and slam's it to the ground. He lifts it again and slams it to the ground again and again. Using his strength, he rip's the arm off the mechanical creature, spilling oil everywhere and causing the mechanical creature to let out a metal-like shriek. His hands and arms are covered in electricity as he summon's lightning bolts from his hands and throw's them at the mechanical creature, electrifying it and destroying it. Keith turns his attention to the other mechanical creature, who fire lasers from it's eyes at Keith. Keith then summon's a sword, which has two different sides: one that is white and one that is black. Its is called " **Light and Darkness.** " He charges while deflecting the laser beams with his sword. Keith jump's into the air and come's down on the mechanical creature, slicing It in half with his sword, causing it's innards and oil to fall out. With his two foes defeated, the armor on Keith disappears. He looked around at the destruction around him and tightly grip's his fist.

Keith: I swear to all of you...I swear to every innocent life that has been lost this day...I will find the one who did all this...And I'll make him pay!

Keith said as he swore he will find the one responsible for all of this destruction! He saw a black coat lying a the ground, pick's it up, and puts it on. A portal from out of nowhere appears in front of him. As he was about to enter it, he stopped for a moment and looked back at his dying world. He took one last look at the place he once called " **home"**. A tear streamed down from his eyes before wiping it away. He grabs the hood on the coat and put's it over his head before walking into the portal, as It closes when he entered it.

 **END**


End file.
